


In My Head

by Electra_Dee



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: I'll do more another time., M/M, This is fluff, This is for you Valie, This is short atm, i haven't written in a while, this is the first thing I've put on Ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electra_Dee/pseuds/Electra_Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you hear the voice, when you see the letters, see the painting, you will know.<br/>OR<br/>Harry has a soulmate with an angelic voice and a hurting soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Okay,, I hope you like it

A soft melody drifts through the room as Harry wipes the tables down by the bar at his part time job. It's a nice, dress up sort of restaurant, and occasionally people will come in to take advantage of the grand piano in one of the larger dining rooms. The musician playing started to humm sweetly. Harry soon recognizes it as The Fray song 'I'll Look After You' as the soft voice sings out "oh oh oh, oh oh oh, be my baby," which makes Harry's stomach flop around. He decided to walk over to the room, since the restaurant closed for the day. As he gets closer the music gradually ceases, and when he looked into the room he saw-nobody. Not one person was in there. "Maybe they walked out before I could see," Harry murmured.  
"What was that Harry?" Niall, one of Harry's close friends and co-worker, popped his head next to his, "what are ya looking for?" His Irish accent thick.  
"Oh... I wanted to compliment whoever was just playing. Did you happen to see them walk out?"  
"No one was in here Harry, we closed an hour ago."  
Harry scrunched up his face "but didn't you hear it? It was beautiful."  
"No..." Niall looked at Harry and blinked a few moments before saying "maybe it's happening to you lad."  
"What do you mean 'maybe it's happening to me'?"  
"You know! When you you can hear your soulmate! Sometimes people can hear them, see pictures of things they do, or smell them or their food!! And you can hear them sing!! That's it! No wonder why you never wanted to date!!" The blond boy started to jump excitedly, tell me everything Haz! I need to know!! MY BEST MATE FOUND HIS SOULMATE!!!"  
"Niall," Harry tried to to calm his friend down by putting his hands on Niall's shoulders, "Niall, you do know that doesn't happen anymore, right? People barely, if at all, have a soulmate now a days."  
Niall returned the gesture and put his hands on Harry's shoulders "BUT MAYBE YOU DO!!!"  
"Shhh," Harry put his finger on the boys lips.  
The crazed boy slowed his jumping, "let's go to the library and look up some stuff about it!"  
"Niall, we still have to finish working, and the only reason why you want to go there is because the Librarian's nephew is cute," Harry pulled away and started to walk back to the table he was cleaning.  
"Okay, first of all Liam is SMOKEN and no, he's with the equally as hot Zayn,"  
"Oh, reall" Harry whispered.  
"Harry, quiet please. Second of all, even if we can't find anything, what's there to loose?" His puppy dog eyes were ridiculous, but Harry is a sucker.  
"Okay, fine" as soon as the words left his mouth Niall started to punch and kick the air, "BUT, you need to help me finish these tables."  
"Deal" Niall saluted him, making Harry giggle.  
"Grab a towel ya goof."


End file.
